Acepto
by chio black
Summary: Lilian Evans está a punto de casarse, pero es una chica que le teme un poco al matrimonio, ella debe armarse de valor recordando sus aventuras junto a su gran amor y así poder dar el si...


·:·.·¨AcEpTo¨·.·:

Nada es mio... todo se lo debo a la respetable J.K. Rowling quien gracias a su magia cambió mi vida por completo, yo sólo quiero vivir la magia un poco más de cerca...

1.mi temor...

Mi nombre es Lilian Evans… tengo 23 años y soy una bruja… estudie en el colegio Hogwarts y a ese hermoso lugar le debo unos muy gratos recuerdos, en el viví gran parte de mi vida, todo fue tan lindo, ay viejos recuerdos.

A 5 años de haber terminado mis estudios, me encuentro trabajando en el ministerio de magia, estoy encargada de las relaciones internacionales, ya saben, eso de negocios, vivo bien con lo que siempre he deseado… en este momentoestoy acostada en la habitación de una casa de campo, mis dos amigas, Christina y Anne, corren de un lado a otro con sus vestidos de noche,en realidadexageran las cosas, están más emocionadas que yo y eso que no son ellas quienes se casan esta noche…

-Lilian, levántate ya de esa cama!- me llamó Chris provocando en mi un sobresalto- se hace tarde!

- Aun tengo una larga hora- les respondí perezosamente

-Recuerda que tienes que entrar en ese voluminoso vestido Lily- me dijo Annie como si fuera mi madre- asi que apresúrate

- si mamá!...-me puse en pie y mire mi enorme vestido- por que un vestido tiene seis metros de tela?- y entornaron los ojos, así que pues no tuve más remedio que ponérmelo, era muy lindo

-ya ves Lilian, es muy bonito- me decía Chris quién aplicaba un poco de poción alaciadora a su cabello ondulado- además recuerda que tu lo escogiste

-y si me arrepiento?- les dije mirando mis zapatos, se quedaron paralizadas y me miraron

- qué quieres decir con eso?- me preguntó Chris derramando la poción

- pues que me arrepiento, no estoy muy segura saben…- respondí intentando evitar sus miradas interrogatorias, pero yo sabía que se enterarían, ellas me conocen demasiado bien, pues son mis mejores amigas

-¿Cómo que no estás segura?- me dijo Annie un tanto preocupada

- les explico?- dije más para mi- es que, aún soy muy joven no creen?- me miraron incrédulas

-¿ Joven, tienes la edad ideal para casarte!- me dijeron al unísono

- ay yo creo que…- no sabía que decir

-¿crees?- me cortó Chris haciendo que me molestara así que decidí que en realidad no era con ellas con quienes tenía que tratar esto, me dirigí hacia la puerta

-al menos di las razones- suplicó Annie

-eso intento hacer!..pero ustedes no me dejan

-hay otro?- me cortó nuevamente Annie, por que les agrada hacer eso … no lo entiendo

-Ya te has convencido de que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, te lo dije- ahora Chris, osea que pretenden?

-No!- les contesté molesta

- entonces por que no nos dices?- dijo Chris desesperada

-pues por que ustedes no me dejan hablar!- demonios quiero decirlo, ahora me miraron impactadas como si yo fuera un bestia peligrosa, que pasa Dios mio!- bueno veran…-abren tras de mi la puerta de la habitación, que nadie me va a dejar hablar o que, me viré y era… mi suegra... o futura suegra mejor dicho

-como estásLily?- me preguntó amablemente, a lo que no pude responder y no pude hacer más que sonreír

- supongo que bien- le dije con una sonrisita, que cobarde soy

- quedate tranquila hija- mire sus ojos tiernos llenos de felicidad, se fue cerrando al puerta, esa señora había sido muy buena conmigo y más desde el accidente de mis padres, hacía ya seis años, aún recuerdo como mi hermana lloraba en la cocina cuando recibió la noticia, fueron unas vacaciones muy tristes…

FLASH BACK

Caminaba por Privet Drive, iba de regreso a casa, había sido un día duro de trabajo, el dueño del centro acuático en el que trabajaba por el verano era muy exigente, esa tarde limpiamos las piscinas, era un duro trabajo para Harold ( mi compañero de trabajo) y para mi, por eso iba tan cansada, el ambiente era triste, el cielo gris y no había muchos carros transitando por la calle, me sentía muy distraída. Al fin llegue a casa.

-Ya he vuelto mamá- avise como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero nadie me respondió, escuché unos sollozos provenientes de la cocina, fui hacia allá, ahí estaba mi hermana Petunia, llorando desconsoladamente, nunca me llevé muy bien con ella, pero en ese momento sentí que necesitaba de mi

- qué te sucede Petunia?- le pregunté preocupadamente, nunca la había visto llorar así, me miró y continuó llorando- estás bien?- insistí

-no estoy bien Lily!- me gritó, la miré molesta y me disponía a irme, yo le había hablado bien, no era para que me respondiera así

- se fueron- dijo

-quiénes?- le pregunté intrigada

-mamá y papá- me respondió y soltó un fuerte sollozo, de sus ojos brotaron muchas lágrimas, yo no entendía nada, como que mamá y papá se habían ido, a dónde, y sin nosotras, habrá pasado algo...entonces comprendí todo, no lo quise creer y mis ojos se humedecieron, no podía er posible, por que Petunia jugaba con eso?

- cómo te atreves a decir eso!- y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando, Petunia tenía que estar bromeando, mamá y papá, no podían... era imposible- no debes jugar con eso!

-no juego, yo también quisiera que no fuera verdad Lily, pero me han llamado en la tarde y tuve que ir a... a... reconocerlos- sentí que el aire me faltaba, no pude decir más y escape de ahi, iba corriendo por la calle con las lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas, llegue sin darme cuenta al parque y me senté en un columpio, recordé que cuando era pequeña iba con mi familia a jugar ahi, cuando caí del columpio y papá me llevó al hospital, mamá estaba preocupada pero al verme bien comenzaron a reir del hecho y después s elo contarona todo mundo y yo moría de vergüenza cada vez que lo hacían, recordé cuando mamá me ayuaba a limpiar mi habitación, cuando papá me llevaba al colegio, cuando comiamos diariamente en la mesa los cuatro comentando nuestro día, cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts y al ver mi entusiasmo aceptaron, cuando le dije a mamá que estaba enamorada de Amos y vi su enorme sonrisa en mi cabeza...Sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi pecho, como si mi vida terminara...no pude hacer más que gritar al vacío "los amo", sentí una gota de agua en mi cara, venía una tormenta, no me importo mojarme y me quede ahi por casi dos horas recordando todo...

FIN FLASH BACK

Repentinamente me di cuenta de que no sabía que había pasado con ellos, que fue lo que me los arrebató, así que regresé con Petunia, pues yo quería saber que había pasado, ella me dijo que fue un accidente en el coche, mientras iban a ver a unas personas que diejron conocerme y que tenían algo muy importante que discutir con ellos, me pareció extraño pues yo, en cuanto tuve la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, lancé varios encantameintos protectores al autoy a al casa, asi que deduje que había sido un mago. Me sentí muy mal, más cuando Petunia me gritó que todo había sido mi culpa, eso me destrozó por completo, ahi entra la señora Vivian, quienes tía de Annie, casi su madre, pues los padres de mi amiga murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y ha vivido desde los cinco años con su tía, ella me invitaba siempre a vivir en el departamento que habían regaladoa Annie para salirme de la casa de Privet Drive, de la cual se había apropiado Petuniaquien a cada momentome espetaba un montón de culpas haciendome sentir cada vez peor, después de tanto insistirme acepte vivir con Annie y Vivian nos visitaba seguido, ella me ayudó a darme cuenta de que las cosas pasan por que así lo quiere Dios, y que yo no tenía la culpa, me ayudó mucho con sus consejos, con su buen humor, fue la persona más feliz cuando se enteró que su hijo y yo saliamos, y fue aún más feliz cuando supo que nos casariamos...no podía cancelar mi boda...

- te ha asustado mi tía...Lily di por favor que es lo que te pasa- me suplicó Annie despertandome de mis pensamientos

-tengo miedo- respondí con la mirada baja

- a que?

-a que no funcione todo esto, el matrimonio es muy difícil

-Lily, pero si se quieren...- dijo Chris confundida- o me equivoco?

- claro que nos queremos mucho, pero no creo estar lista aún...


End file.
